Strawberry Temptations
by xxKhaleesixx
Summary: LEMONS! Chapter one is a one-shot in pairing with chapter 17 of my other Halloween fic Notes from a Killer. Requested by Kohai93. Second chapter is another one-shot. Both deal with Michael and Krystal having fun with some strawberries in food ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again my lovely readers! :] It has come to my attention that I needed to make another lemon with Michael and my OC Krystal ;) It's not required, but I suggest you read my fic, **_**Notes from a Killer**_**, to understand what led up to this. This is also I guess you could say a side-shot to Chapter 17 where the couple was eating the cake, and where that would have gone, heehee. The lemon was requested by Kohai93, and here it is…enjoy, you naughties ;D**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Halloween or any of its characters. I don't own anything except my OC.**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Thinking or emphasis on word(s) and sometimes flashbacks…_

**The notes that Michael writes her**

Strawberry Temptations

"Michael!" She laughed.

Krystal Brown had just been licked by Michael Myers. On her boob. They had been devouring a quite delicious cake that she had bought in celebration of his birthday, even though it was late.

She had taken a piece of the cake and was trying to shovel it in her mouth, but one pesky piece evaded. Krystal was going to pick the piece up and throw it away, but Michael had other plans. He simply leaned over and scooped the cake up with his tongue, and then proceeded to lick the remaining confection from her breast.

It had been four or five months since Michael had rescued her from a dirty slob, and they slowed formed a relationship. They were dating…if it was at all possible to say you were dating a psychopathic murderer and not be called insane. Spotted in a few situations that were later posted in the newspaper, their relationship did not go unnoticed. Though, they went the distance and made it work. They'd recently made love, and Michael had been craving more.

And that little taste of her sensitive skin was just enough to drive him across the edge. He needed more. He demanded it. And he _would_ have his dessert.

Michael let his tongue trail up her chest, to her neck and then her lips. In less than an instant he felt her surrender to him, her body turning limp and submissive when subjected to his skillful temptations. He cradled her delicate head firmly in his hands as he hungrily kissed her lips for the sweet traces of vanilla frosting.

He pressed his tongue insistently at her lips, begging for entry, which he was swiftly granted. He took his time as her mouth slowly opened for him, running his tongue first from the left corner of her mouth, up and along the full length of her top lip, then following along the bottom in the same manner. Her breath was hot and sweet as it mingled with his own.

Slowly his tongue entered her mouth, and he took his time exploring its tender sweetness. He wanted to taste every inch of her. But his longing had built to breaking point and in his wild, passion-filled haze he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. He wanted to take his time and savor her, yet his overwhelming desire was quickly building into a frenzy; and he was unsure how much longer he would last before he was overcome by it.

Michael pulled away from her lips and kissed a frenzied trail over her chin and down her silky neck. He had to try to clear his head even slightly before his arousal got the better of him. He didn't want to frighten her with his excitement. As he kissed his way back up her neck and nuzzled his nose beneath her ear, the vanilla fragrance of her shampoo, he'd purchased for her flooded his senses yet again.

The feeling of his soft lips leaving hot open-mouthed kisses all over her body was divine. Her head was spinning with the passionate emotions which overwhelmed her, and she was barely aware of what he was doing as his hands took hold of the straps of her tank top and tore them down her arms.

Krystal playfully asked, "Eager, are we?" Michael returned her question with an needy, excited look. She knew what he wanted, but he wasn't going to get it that quickly. Krystal wanted glorious, time-consuming sex, damnit!

Her senses came flooding back to her however as she felt him grasp the front of her shirt with his hand between her breasts and jerk the tight tank top and tug it off over her head, throwing it to the floor. Michael took hold of his knife, noticing the bra with an imaginary 'No Trespassing' sign on it. He easily cut through the fabric of the bra, exposing her breasts. He pulled off the remaining pieces and also threw that to the floor. Krystal knew Michael was a tad rough the first go, but he was aggressive this time. Strangely, she liked it…She looked back up at him, nervously nibbling at her lip as she awaited his next move.

Slowly, almost reverently, Michael reached forward with both hands and placed them at either side of her face, running his thumbs first over each brow, studying her features. He then dragged them gently down the sides of her face, pausing only to brush a thumb over her swollen lips, then down over her elegant neck and gracefully parting to stroke each side of her collarbone, circling out to her underarms and down around the sides of each breast to come to a rest cupping each soft mound in his powerful hands and fingers.

Her breath left her suddenly and she felt a rush of blood as all of her sensations suddenly centred on the burning heat between her thighs. As he plucked and rolled each tender bud between his thumb and forefingers her head spun uncontrollably and she felt delusional as the combination of sensations at her breasts and her core threatened to drive her mad with their intensity, and she felt an overwhelming desire to have that thirst quenched as swiftly as possible. Her breathing was coming in gasps and pants now, and she realized Michael's was the same.

Without another word he moved his hands to pull down her skirt, his hand running up her calf and then thigh as he dragged the plentiful material up the length of her legs. Grabbing a handful of material in each hand, Michael practically ripped the skirt off. He leaned forward and softly kissed her taut abdomen. Tracing kisses along the folded edge of the fabric, and then making his way agonisingly slowly down over the soft feminine curve of her stomach, Michael thought she would explode with anticipation.

When he finally reached the top of her lacy black underwear and pushed the material aside to kiss the top of the soft pink area, she thought she would cry out with relief, but to her endured agony he pulled away and instead left a lingering wet kiss at either side of the border between her thighs and burning core.

"Michael…oh my god…you are such a tease!" Michael glanced back up at her, smirking, and taunting her placing more kisses.

But suddenly she cried out loudly and shamelessly as she felt his hot wet muscle slide along the full length of her core, sending bolts of electricity firing through her veins and making her quiver with the intensity of its sensation.

His skillful tongue slid masterfully between her folds, every stroke eliciting a jolt to her system, and when he moved his attentions higher to circle the little bundle of nerves that seemed to be the source and cause of her anguish her head began to roll around and her legs tautened and slackened uncontrollably. Krystal felt as though she were being tortured with pleasure, and as stars began to form in front of her eyes she realised that her core was flexing incessantly, her muscles desperately trying to grasp hold of some unknown force and pull it in, and she had the overwhelming sensation of feeling incredibly empty.

Natural female instincts took over her now, and she clasped at Michael's shoulders and head, pulling him up towards her again, knowing one thing and one thing only – she was going to quench this desire, **now**.

As soon as he was level with her again she wrapped her legs in a vice-like grip around his hips and thrust her tongue back into his mouth, the taste of herself on his lips surprisingly attractive.

He kissed her back as hungrily and fervently as she, then slowly pulled back to sit kneeling once again. He grasped the zipper of his mechanic's suit and pulled it down, revealing his scarred musculature. Krystal eyed him hungrily, till the torture was too great to bear, and slid rest of the suit and his boxers down in one tug to release the object of her desire.

Krystal tried not to gasp as she studied him greedily, the insatiable burning in her core almost painful as her eyes devoured the cure to her torture. Suddenly, Michael picked her up and placed her upon the counter.

…did Michael know how to do it here?

He brought their lips together again, as their kisses grew in passion and intensity; she felt that burning rise within in her yet again. She began to press her core against him, rubbing herself in a circular motion against his rock hard desire. He grasped himself in his hand and pulled back slightly to roll his sensitive tip against her aching mound, but this only served to further prolong her agony.

She decided she couldn't take it any longer. She must have him now.

"Damnit…Michael… _please_," she whimpered. "I want you inside me."

She had thought he would smirk at that. But on the contrary he looked as eager as she, and he simply looked into her eyes as he removed her panties, this time pressing the burning tip of his arousal towards the entrance of her core.

There was something she couldn't quite put her finger on…It was something in his eyes. Those onyx orbs that had seen so much in their lifetime. So much anger, so much violence, so much hate for Haddonfield…so much misery, so…alone.

She desperately wanted to be the solution to his misery and hatred.

She drew her breath in anticipation, and she saw him do the same. Then he pressed forward, and finally she felt that feeling of emptiness subside as he pushed his full length inside her.

Thankfully, Michael's six foot four height had been tall enough that he was able to enter her with ease and the counter didn't interfere. He was glad, or he would have had to prolong the act he wanted ever so badly.

Krystal was in pure heaven. His girth had stretched her and that empty feeling was banished from her mind as he slowly began to move his length within her.

He moved within her, slowly at first, but as their lips instinctively found each other's and they began to fall into frenzied passion again, his movements picked up pace rapidly. It seemed as if the culmination of the past few days' tensions and they were both of them feeding off the other's hysteria.

His long, slender fingers kneaded pleadingly in the flesh of her back, his strong forearms pressing her to him. She couldn't stop the noises which flooded out of her, strange little mewls and groans and squeaks of pleasure. Her spasms were so intense that she had to lie down on the countertop, unable to focus any longer.

Her silky cavern was like a vice around him, his body shuddering uncontrollably as every nerve ending in his body sparked, sending overwhelming messages of pleasure to his brain. God, he would have to make another rule that they made love daily.

The pressure was so intense Krystal thought she might cry out. Her legs were flailing again, her body tensing as a great weight built up against her stomach, the coil tight and ready to snap at any moment, her breathing coming in great gasps so loud they drowned her ears to any other sound but for the masculine noises she heard faintly in the background, and she realized that Michael was grunting amidst his own passion above her.

With a final thrust the beautiful brown-haired man above her lost his control and released his essence within her. The look of raw unbridled pleasure that flooded his face, and his hot seed which filled her body was the final straw for Krystal. Every muscle in her body tensed to their limit as the coil snapped inside of her, and her abdomen was instantly bombarded with a combination of unbelievable explosions, her head spinning out of control as stars shot incessantly across her vision and the breath was knocked clean out of her, and for several moments she was lost in delirium. Her heart pounded in her chest and her ears rang as she plummeted from reality. She felt as if she were falling down a bottomless well, her body weightless as she spiralled into its ebony depths.

Slowly her descent faded, and as the explosions subsided and her muscles began to gradually relax, a wave of the most intense peacefulness she had ever felt in her life began to wash over her.

She lay there, breathing heavily and staring up at the stars as she slowly regained a sense of consciousness. She heard Michael breathing just as hard as she was and when she had finally managed to catch her breath and gather the smallest amount of energy to be able to move, she forced herself forward into Michael's arms.

Exhausted, and desperately needing sleep, he picked her up, hands under her bum, and carried her upstairs to the bed, placing her on it gently. He lay down next to her, nuzzling his face into her neck, letting his breathing slow. She felt his slender fingers lace with hers, and was about to fall into slumber when something plopped on her boob. She glanced down at the object, and laughed.

Michael had placed a piece of the cake on her chest.

**So…you likey? I likey! How was my lemon numero dos? :D I have a poll on my profile, that I need you all to vote on! I posted it last week, and I was wondering why no one had voted yet…but silly me, I realized that I didn't select it to be shown on my profile XD. So please do my poll :] Hope you liked! Please review and stuffs :D**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, well, well! I bet you guys were not expecting another chapter to _Strawberry Temptations_, huh? I had an amazing idea for another lemon and I finally got some time to type it up! Hoo boy, you guys are going to love it. Don't worry, it still has to do with some form of strawberries... ;) It follows the alternate ending, the one where Krystal lives. This one is a lot dirtier, I will warn you. Rated M for a reason! **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Come on, Michael…try some!"

It was another quiet night in the mostly empty Myers household. Things had been normal for Michael, except for the fact that he now lived with a young woman that he had grown to care for. Not to mention his own child. Krystal Brown was speaking to him now, glancing at him with her big chocolate eyes that contrasted against the pink carton of ice cream she sat in her lap. Leisurely sitting on the bed, she held a spoon in her hand and shoveled more of the sugary confection into her mouth. Her eyes lit up happily, tasting the sweet flavorings on her tongue.

Michael watched her silently, sitting in the old rocking chair situated in his old bedroom. His obsidian eyes studied her, gazing at her desirable form. Her long brown hair fell about her face as she moved to collect more ice cream. She flipped her hair back behind her shoulders, leaving her breasts and an ample amount of cleavage exposed. He stared at her breasts lustfully, remembering when they'd last made good use of his old bed.

Michael's eyes trailed back up to her face and he was slightly surprised when he saw her looking at him. She threw him a flirty grin, well aware he had been staring. Krystal then gave a 'come hither' gaze, goading him to come near. Michael complied, slowly rising from the chair and taking a spot beside her. She leaned into him, relaxing against his firm chest. Michael instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist, letting his hand rest on her hip.

Krystal continued to eat the ice cream, shoveling more between her rosy lips. Her eyes lifted to meet his once more, "Try some, Michael. It's yummy!"

Michael stared at the confection with scrutiny. Over the time they'd spent together, Krystal had eventually gotten Michael to eat real food, which pleased her. Michael was unsure of how long exactly they had known one another, but he estimated it around a year. Krystal jokingly scolded him, saying, "Men never keep track of that!" She would then proceed to re-inform him it had been a year and three months to be exact. Michael always grunted in annoyance, never one to remember things like that.

"Come on, Michael…you'll like it. Its strawberry flavored." She said again, trying to make the confection sound more enticing.

Seeing Michael have no response, Krystal set the spoon she held aside, dipping a finger into the sugariness, scooping up a small amount of ice cream. Once more, their eyes locked, and Krystal's finger journeyed to her lips. She sucked her finger clean of the liquid then slowly slipped it free.

Michael's eyes widened in interest, abruptly tugging her closer to his body. The sudden motion shocked Krystal, making her jump and drop the carton of ice cream. She squeaked, turning her head to give Michael an accusing glare. After looking at him, she broke into a small laugh.

The Shape gave her a questioning stare, provoking her to respond between giggles, "I got ice cream on your mask!"

Michael began to push her off, in attempts to see his mask. Krystal grabbed hold of his forearms, turning around to face him. She sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her face neared his own, mere inches apart.

Michael stared at her silently, unsure of what she was trying to do. Krystal grinned slyly, "I'll get it off, Michael."

With that, she leaning forward, planting a kiss on his mask. She kissed the left cheek, licking up the excess ice cream. Then to the other cheek, doing the same. Now that she thought about it, it was a good thing she had convinced Michael to clean his mask off a few days ago. Her lips trailed up to the bridge of his nose, kissing away the sugary treat. Krystal slowly and teasingly moved down to his mask's lips. Michael however, was far too impatient, grabbing her face and forcing their lips together.

Krystal moaned in anticipation, breaking their lips apart, ripping his mask off of his face. Krystal moaned in anticipation, breaking their lips apart, ripping his mask off of his face. She reached over, dipping her fingers into the ice cream. She gently ran her fingers across his lips, smirking as she saw Michael shiver unintentionally from the cold sensation. Running her tongue over his scarred lips, Krystal tasted the sweet strawberry, wiping Michael's mouth clean. It was delicious and Krystal was starved for more, nibbling on his sugary lips.

Her hands maneuvered down to the zipper on his suit, sliding it down devilishly slow. Michael pushed her hands out of the way, unzipping it rapidly on his own. Krystal let out another giggle, Michael was never patient when it came to intimacy. He shrugged out of the sleeves with just enough time before Krystal pounced on him again.

The pads of her fingers doused themselves in the soft cream once more, and she placed them on his chiseled chest. Her fingers trekked around his entire body, and Michael groaned from the sensations. The ice cream had begun to slide down his body, prompting Michael to take the rest of his suit off, as to not get it dirty. He felt the blood rushing to his member as the confection began to reach his pelvis. Krystal's alluring motions left thin, pink trails across his pectorals and abs, eventually leading to a small thatch of dark curls below his waist. She stopped her ministrations, unsure if she should continue.

"Michael…can I?" She asked timidly. Michael had pleasured her before many times, but never had she done the same for him.

He nodded without a word and his breaths became labored with anticipation. Krystal crouched over and began to devour the substance that drenched her murdering lover's body. She licked, nipped, and sucked the planes of his chest as her ice cream coated hands softly stroked his hard dick.

Krystal finally lowered herself to her kneel and she settled her eyes on the massive erection pointing upward. Michael's obsidian eyes lustfully watched as she used her talented tongue to swirl around the head of his cock, mixing his pre cum with the strawberries. He let out a low groan and his eyes began to shut from the bliss. The silkiness of the appendage traveled to the underside of his penis, trailing lightly, teasing him. Krystal's warm tongue vastly enhanced his stiffness, and he felt his head roll backwards in ecstasy.

Not being able to take anymore of her teasing, Michael impatiently pushed her lips to his head.

Krystal slowly licked his frenulum, making Michael shudder. She then enveloped the head with her warm mouth. She started out slow, sucking lightly. The brunette beauty toyed with him, using her hand to gently knead his sac and her head bobbed up and down simultaneously. She sucked hard as she moved her soft lips over the length his shaft, coating it with her saliva and enveloping him completely. Unconsciously, the masked murderer of Haddonfield intertwined his hands in her thick, chocolate locks and bucked hard and fast into her mouth. Animalistic grunts and growls filled the room as she pleasured him.

Michael grabbed Krystal, suddenly tugging her away in a motion that flipped her onto her back. He nearly launched himself on her, planting a passionate kiss on her rosy lips. The each kiss was even longer and more passionate then the last, and Krystal kissed him back with the same fire. His tongue glided on her lips, goading her to open her mouth. Michael eagerly made his tongue roam her mouth, savoring every little detail. Krystal moaned into the kiss, tugging at his hair. He broke the kiss, and went down to her ivory neck, nipping at the delicate skin.

In a swift and rapid motion, in mere seconds, Krystal was naked as her clothes were tossed to the ground.

Michael started off by trailing his kisses down to Krystal's breasts. He stuck his tongue out, slowly licking the melting ice cream off her left breast. He swirled his tongue around her hard, rosy nipple and popped it in his mouth, sucking on it in a slightly rough manner. Krystal let out gasps as her hands continued to wound themselves in Michael's hair. Michael licked her left breast clean and repeated this action with her right breast, making sure he licked every inch of ice cream off her body.

He bent down as his tongue made its way to her stomach, licking off the trail of ice cream. Krystal's wetness was continuing to grow between her legs. It grew more and more, the closer Michael got. Michael wasted no time as he pressed his face into her, taking in her sweet scent. He separated her folds with his long tongue, and dug in. Krystal gasped loudly once his tongue had finally made contact with her burning core.

Michael suddenly stopped his ministrations, eliciting a cry from Krystal. He reached his hands over to the carton, dipping a finger into the confection. He drizzled it across her core, making Krystal moan from the sensations. He continued to lap up her juices, licking every nook and cranny of her, just as he had done with the ice cream. Michael darted his tongue in and out of her.

Suddenly, Krystal let out her loudest moan yet, crying out for more.

Michael had started sucking on her clit.

Krystal couldn't take it anymore. She brought his face up to her own and captured him in a kiss. Michael slipped his skilled tongue into her mouth. Krystal tasted herself on his tongue and she sighed deeply into his mouth.

"Oh…Michael, please…I need you _now_!" She moaned, biting his lip.

Michael quickly complied, aligning their centers and sealing the moan that came from her mouth with a kiss. He gave her another, fierce kiss as he pushed himself inside her, both moans of pleasure melting into the others mouth. He placed his palms onto the bed to prop himself up. He maintained eye contact with her started to grind his hips slowly against hers, sinking into her with every thrust. She dug her nails into his firm upper arms and held him to her. The slow rhythm was torture for both of them, both bodies demanding more. Michael held back though, he wanted her to plead for him, to beg for him, being the devilish murderer he was.

Krystal quickly noticed he was toying with her, and it didn't take long before she put her legs around his waist and began to buck her hips to her own rhythm, urging him on. Michael smirked, seeing she caught on. He gave in to her, pushing his face into her neck as his thrusts got faster and harder. He heard her gasp as he began to kiss her neck, suckling on the skin there. She was digging her hands into his back, maintaining the body contact. He could feel her breasts rub against his chest as he continued to dive into her.

She tried to convey her pleasure through words but only managed to pant his name before succumbing back to moaning.

His thrusts got harder and deeper but he slowed down. He thrust himself fully into her and held himself there, liking the way she threw back her head in ecstasy at this. He did this again, letting his length rather than his speed please her. Her panting got more frantic. He knew she was reaching orgasm, could see her body beginning to shake.

He thrust into her twice more, both times holding his body against hers. The second time he felt her close around him, heard his name screamed, saw her body tense. The orgasm ploughed through her system, leaving her breathless and weak. Lights danced before her eyes as she felt him plunge into her again. It only took him a few more fast thrust for his orgasm to follow hers. He grunted and moaned, reaching for her breasts as he exploded within her. She pulled his face in for a kiss and he eagerly kissed her back, both of them satisfied.

He pulled out of her slowly and rolled next to her on the bed. Krystal turned and wrapped herself into him, one arm rubbing slowly against his chest. They were both breathing heavily, feeling each other's sweat on them. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"It's a good thing we had Maria watch Annabelle tonight isn't it?" She whispered, still breathing heavily.

She heard Michael chuckle quietly in response, tightening his hold on her.

After a few seconds, Michael jumped slightly, feeling something cold on his chest. He glanced down at it, and then to Krystal. Her eyes were playful, as she tried to hold back a laugh.

Michael smirked deviously, grabbing Krystal and sitting her on top of him.

"Ready for round two, are we?"

The small amount of strawberry ice cream that had landed on Michael's chest was quickly devoured.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Oh baby! Who else is having a cold sweat? ;) **

**Did you guys enjoy that? Heh heh. I did… XD So, that was probably the final addition to _Strawberry Temptations_, unless I can find another strawberry food for them to enjoy…suggestions maybe? ;) **

**Also, while we're on the topic of Michael and Krystal, I'm planning on editing _Notes from a Killer_. I've been looking back and holy crap…I didn't realize my chapters were so crappy. So yeah, if you ever go back and re-read, some things may or may not have changed...chapters may be longer. Not sure when exactly I will start doing this, however. **

**Hope you liked! Reviews please :) **

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


End file.
